


It's Not The End (I'll See Your Face Again)

by The Ivy Trio (HoneyFire)



Series: The Adventures of Newt & Tanner [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Beautiful, Friendship, I love you guys, M/M, Polyamory, Sad Newt, Sad with a Happy Ending, gally is a sweet heart, gally is super nice, im so so sorry, im so sorry, minho loves newt, newt loves both of them, okay im done, please dont cry, poor Newt, poor gally, tanner is adorable, thomas loves newt, until he gets stung, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/The%20Ivy%20Trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Minho and Thomas were delivered in the Box, Newt had another best friend. </p><p> </p><p>There's a reason why nobody talks about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not The End (I'll See Your Face Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, I deleted it and rewrote it again recently. I was listening to the 1D's new album, Made In The AM, when I was reconstructing this story so...you can see two of the songs incorporated into this xD. Enjoy :)

The world was surging upwards, shaking the boy's lifeless body as it did so. The boy suddenly burst to life at the sound of something screaming. At least it sounded like something was screaming. He coughed, clearing his throat of something that tasted a lot like chalk. The elevator stopped, throwing him off balance and causing him to hit his head.

The boy whined in pain and didn't move, just in case the elevator would begin to move again. Luckily it didn't, and he cautiously stood up. He couldn't see, but with his small hands, he could feel that there was something separating the ceiling into two parts. He pressed up on one, and it moved. Shedding a little bit of light into the dark shaft.

Groaning, the boy pushed it a little more, then jumped up and down, pushing it up, only for it to fall back down.

"Hey, relax shank! I'm coming!" A small voice said. The boy quit, and waited. Waited some more.

Finally, one of the doors opened up, and a small brunette boy, a bit smaller than him, revealed himself. He smiled and knelt down, offering a hand to the blond that was trapped inside. The blond grabbed it, and with the brunette boy's help, he was pulled out of the box.

"What's your name, greenbean?" The strange boy asked, he was probably about 15 or 16, but was smaller than you would think a 15 or 16 year old would be.

The blond looked at his feet and thought. But he couldn't remember anything. Panic struck him. Why couldn't he remember anything?! What did his mother look like? What was this place? What's his name? How old is he?

"Wha-why can't I remember?!" He exclaimed, a mix of fear and anger bursting out of him.

"Hey hey." The brunette said in a calm voice, but the blond broke down on his knees, crying. The brunette knelt down beside him and wrapped his arms around the younger blond,"I can't remember either. You'll remember your name in a few days or so, Alby didn't remember until his second week."

"Who's Alby? Who are you?" The blond winced at the sound of his own voice. He talked a bit different than the stranger, it was quite strange.

"He's...our leader here." The brunette broke out into a quirky smile,"I'm sorry. I'm Tanner, but you can call me Tan if you want."

The blond nodded, a small grin appearing from under his scared tears,"You're certainly not tan though."

"I think we're gonna get along well here, greenie." Tanner chuckled, and helped the blond boy to stand up.

"Where we going?" The new boy asked, when Tanner took him by the wrist and began walking to a building. Scratch that, it definitely was not a building, more like a small shack built by inexperienced teenagers. That's exactly what it was actually.

"Alby!" Tanner shouted at the top of his lungs.

Alby stuck his head out from behind the shack, and came running once he saw that it was Tanner.

"Hey, Tan! Who we got today?" He asked once he was in hearing distance.

"Little blond." Tanner let go of the blonde's wrist, to ruffle his hair,"Has an accent too."

"That's the first." Alby commented, smiling. He stuck his hand out, and shook hands with the blond. The blond, although quite lanky, had a very firm grip. It kind of hurt. "I'm assuming you already know my name."

The blond nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. It was already warm from the morning sun, and he just knew that it had just begun. His gut told him that one for sure.

_Newt._

"N-Ne.." He dropped his head and kicked the ground,"N.."

"What?" Alby put a hand on his shoulder and made the boy look at him,"What are you trying to say greenie?"

"New-Newt." He beamed proudly,"My names Newt!"

"Newt..." Tanner said it like it was a foreign language,"I like it."

"Well, welcome to the Glade, Newt." Alby clapped his shoulder and waved him on,"Come on! Siggy is cooking up some breakfast right now."

"Alby! I swear if you shucking call me Siggy instead of Frypan one more time, I will never cook for you again!"

Newt and Tanner both cackled with laughter at the remark. Alby only chuckled and began walking towards the cook's special little spot, with the two boys right behind him.

The rest of the day was quite the experience for Newt, but he fairly enjoyed it. Tanner made the day go by quickly with his funny remarks and silly smile that he wore everywhere. When nightfall came, Tanner introduced him to this friendly guy named Gally. Gally was sitting there by the fire, playing a guitar and singing the same line over and over that Newt didn't quite catch, but the tune was familiar.

"Hey, I recognize that song from somewhere." Newt said, when Gally paused to take a sip of his drink.

"We all do, shank." Gally stuck his tongue out at him and strummed his guitar once more.

Newt pondered for a minute, dug real deep and pushed against what barrier was holding him back. He grasped a lyric out of nowhere, and pushed himself to sing out loud,"Won't you stay 'til the A.M.? All my favorite conversations, always made in the A.M."

Gally lit up,"Hey! That sounds like this." He played a small tune and laughed, both boys started singing the same few lyrics over and over, remembering more and more, but Tanner thought that they were forgetting something. He knew exactly what they were forgetting too, so when he caught both boys struggling to remember the lyric that went before what bit Newt had remembered, he broke the silence and sang out.

"You and me were raised in the same part of town, got these scars on the same ground. Remember how we used to kick around just wasting time?" He laughed when Newt's eyes widened.

The three got into it quite well, until they noticed that all the other Gladers had gone to bed already. They quickly said their goodnights, with Gally promising to teach Newt how to play the guitar. He kept his promise too, taught Newt everything he knew, and gave him a lesson or two on singing.

Newt was playing one night, a new tune that he recognized from somewhere, but it wasn't until Tanner and Gally both started singing at the same time one night, that he remembered the rest of it.

"We had some good times, didn't we? We had some good tricks up our sleeve, goodbyes are bittersweet, but it's not the end. I'll see your face again."

He had burst out laughing and nearly fell off the log, while the other two boys looked at each other with the same what-the-hell expressions.

"You bloody shanks!"

\---

"Hey Gally!" The inseparable duo yelled, running up to where Gally was working on Frypan's shack.

Gally finished up fixing the hole and came down to greet his two friends,"Sup."

"Alby said we could take today off and play around a little bit." Newt said happily, nudging Tanner.

"Sweet." Gally came up to Newt's right and walked with them,"You know, Alby's only letting us because Tanner is second in command."

"Maybe, but." Tanner smirked and punched him in the arm softly,"We're out, and that's all that matters."

Gally laughed and rubbed his shoulder,"You sure pack a punch, shorty."

"Hey, I'm growing!" Tanner crossed his arms and pouted like a small child,"I used to only reach Newt's jaw, now I can almost look him in the eye!"

"It's been only a few months," Newt admitted,"Give him a little longer."

The boys went on, goofing around and chasing each other about, until they heard a strange screaming noise come from the large stone doors that surrounded them. Newt jumped, noticing that they had just wandered right in front of them. He was slightly curious, and padded forward to the entrance.

Nobody was allowed inside, nobody actually had the guts to go in there yet to be quite honest. Newt though, took a couple steps inside, to look around. Tanner and Gally followed him.

"Newt, we shouldn't be in here." Gally whispered, sounding petrified.

Just then, Newt heard a clatter and looked back in the direction of Frypan's shack. He heard little clanking noises from behind him, but didn't pay too much attention. It was probably Tanner throwing rocks or something. He heard the scream again.

"Newt!" Something solid slammed into him and knocked him down.

He rolled over, and saw that a big, green looking creature, was right behind them. Needles protruded from somewhere, one of them, had stuck Gally. Gally cried out and backed away from the creature, quicker than the rest of the boys. Tanner stood right in front of the creature, bold and refusing to let it get at Newt.

The creature made the loud screaming noise again and lunged, catching Tanner's side and digging it's claws into him. Newt scrambled to his feet, and heard his friend cry out in pain. Gally came running and drop kicked the green creature, it startled and ripped its grip out of Tanner, and crawled away like nothing had happened.

"Tanner, you shucking idiot!" Gally cried, tears running down his face as he collapsed, clutching where he had been stung.

Tanner dropped to his knees, Newt scrambling to him.

"N-Newt." Tanner coughed up a little bit of blood, and dropped his back against the concrete.

"Tanner! No, don't you do this to me Tan." Newt started crying and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly,"Don't you dare do this to me."

"Alby! Frypan! Somebody!" Gally started shrieking, Alby came running to their rescue. The Medjacks were right behind him.

"Newt, I'm not gonna make it." Tanner coughed, Newt choked out a sob and dropped his head on his friend's chest.

"No, no you're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. I promise." Newt objected,"Please don't go on me."

Tanner gave him that smile. That smile he had given Newt the first day he was there, the day that Newt had a breakdown and cried his eyes out, that very smile, was the one Newt loved with all of his heart. It was all that made him feel safe, and Tanner knew that.

"I want you to take my place as second in command." He whispered, his face began to go pale,"I want you to...look out for...for Alby. And the last greenie."

"W-what?" Newt looked him in the eyes, sobbing"Tan, no don't. I'm not taking your place, you're gonna be okay. You're not gonna die! You're not gonna leave me here!"

Tanner forced his head up to look at him, the life dying in his eyes,"I'll always be with you, Newt." He squeezed his friend's hand weakly, tears in his eyes,"I'll be by your side the whole time. I promise."

"Ta-Tanner." Newt stammered.

Tanner shut his eyes and leaned his head back down, the tension died in him. Newt choked on his own tears and buried his face in his friend's chest.

"Sing me.... that... song again?" Tanner was still there a little bit, Newt looked into his dying eyes and bit his trembling lip. "The..we had good...that."

Newt dug deep and found his voice,"O..okay." He gulped,"We ha-ad some good times... didn't we?" He realized where this was going, more tears fell from his eyes,"We-e had some goo-od tricks up our sleeve...goodbyes are.... bi-itter...sweet. But it's no-ot the end."

Tanner smiled a little, and went completely lax. This time, he didn't say anything back to his friend. Newt sobbed, knowing his friend was gone now.

"I'll see your face again..." Newt dropped down beside his friend and cried. His best friend, the only person he had truly known since he came up in the box, was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

\---

"Newt..." Thomas whispered, the blue eyed blond looked up at him, with tears welling up in his eyes,"Oh shuck, I'm so sorry."

He pulled Newt into a tight hug and held him,"I had no idea that..."

Minho struggled to bite back his tears, he had no idea his boyfriend has ever gone through that. In the entire time he had known him. Newt cried into Thomas' shoulder, and his small hand reached out for Minho.

Minho came over to him and joined the hug, holding Newt with Thomas, and shuddering into the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Newt." He whispered, feeling horrible for bringing the whole situation up. He and Thomas had come home from a long meeting on what they were going to do in Paradise, and found the blond crying and muttering the name Tanner, he should have pieced it together.

"It's OK. You didn't know." Newt sighed, and leaned into his boyfriends,"Is it weird that...I feel like he's still there?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Thomas, looking down at his boy.

Newt leaned against him,"I feel like..sometimes...he's still there. Sometimes I feel like I'm looking right at him, and I just remember that smile of his and I remember one of his jokes, and I just start laughing. Like we used to."

"He's watching out for you." Minho whispered,"Maybe he's trying to cheer you up."

"Yeah...maybe he is." Newt sat on the bed and pulled his boyfriends with him,"He would have loved you guys."

"Maybe we'll see him someday." Thomas murmured into his hair,"You never know."

Newt yawned and laid down,"I hope so. I want you guys to see him."

"How come he wasn't...buried?" Thomas timidly asked.

Newt shut his eyes,"We put him down in the box that night, because we didn't quite know what to do. Not an hour later, that box went down, and brought back up Minho two months later."

Minho's eyes shot open,"Huh?"

Newt nodded,"You heard me, Min. Sometimes, I like to think that WICKED saved him and he's somewhere in this huge mix of people."

"Maybe he is. There's a ton of people, so we don't know for sure." Thomas said.

"Maybe."

Thomas lay down with the boys, and waited for the two to fall asleep, before he got up and wandered out the door. He had to do something really quick, something the boys wouldn't quite get. Because he's Thomas, and Thomas does weird things.

He walked through the abandoned city they had found and resided in, and headed into the woods, until he found the cliff that he went to with Minho and Newt, to get away from reality. The waves crashed at the bottom, and he heard seagull's off in the distance.

"Hey... I know you're listening," He started,"This may sound stupid, but I wanna thank you for what you did for Newt back there. None of us would be here without him, and I'm really grateful for that."

"You're very welcome. But you need to be careful coming out here and talking to ghosts, they're going to think you're losing it." Thomas turned around to see a brunette boy with floppy hair smiling back at him.

"Wha-how-"

"Long story." The boy smiled at him and kicked a stone,"I came looking for Newt, and he started freaking out when I asked for him. Then you and Minho came along and I heard the whole story, and followed you out here. How you didn't notice, I have no idea."

Thomas chuckled and smiled at the brown haired boy,"Newt was right about you."

"Huh?" Tanner raises both eyebrows,"What?"

"We are gonna like you. Now come on, I believe Newt has a lot to fill you in on."

And that damn boy had the nerve to throw his arm around Thomas's shoulder and yell,"We're coming for you, Newt!"

Thomas swore he felt the disturbance a quarter mile away.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has a date with two very special boys, and Tanner's helping out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, you got your wishes! Newt and Tanner are back :D special thank you to Kat, and Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called for asking me to do this :) It's been a lot of fun, and I think a few more parts are gonna come out if this one does well. Anyways, enjoy :)

"How about tonight at 8?" Thomas suggested with a big grin,"That good for you, Min?"

 

"Yup." The Asian grinned.

 

Newt beamed and clapped his hands excitedly,"Yay! I'm gonna go over to Tanner's and get ready."

 

"Why? It's only 2." Thomas looked at the clock as he spoke.

 

Minho smacked him lightly on the shoulder,"Because every time we all go on a date, he has to spend all day shopping for an outfit. Which I don't mind, because he's always looking hot when we pick him up."

 

Thomas chuckled and leaned down to kiss his British boyfriend goodbye,"Have fun, babe."

 

"Love you." Newt went over to give Minho a kiss too.

 

"Love you too." Both boy's responded, and then Newt was scampering out the door to the elevator. 

 

A lot had changed in the four months they had been there, especially after Thomas found Tanner. A couple different groups had come in and helped out, and although it wasn't perfect, they had restored a bunch of old factories and begun production. They just didn't have vehicles or many electronic devices yet.

 

Newt made his way down the sidewalk until he reached Tanner's place. The brunette was on his balcony, sipping on his favorite green tea when he arrived. 

 

"Hey Newt!" Tanner waved,"What's up?"

 

"You and the damn sky." Newt responded with a sassy smirk, looking up at the boy,"You doing anything today?"

 

"Nope, why?" Tanner put down his drink and pulled himself up onto one of the large limbs of the tree that was right beside his balcony. 

 

"Minho and Thomas wanna take me out for a date." Newt explained, he watched his friend climb down the tree skillfully.

 

Once on the ground, Tanner smiled childishly,"So that means we get to go shopping!"

 

Newt nodded excitedly,"Yup!"

 

Tanner ran inside his apartment to grab his wallet and to lock the door, once back, he linked arms with Newt, and the duo began skipping down the sidewalk. There were a surprisingly lot of little clothing shops that had been opened up recently, a lot more than the last time Newt and Tanner went shopping.

 

"Hey, this place looks cool." Tanner pointed towards one of the new shops, named Bronze Comet. 

 

"Let's go." Newt announced, and with that, the two boys walked into the cute little shop. They were instantly met by the many shelves of different colored dress shirts, and slacks. All the walls were covered from top to bottom, with all different types of ties.

 

"Minho would thrive here." Newt commented, looking around the place.

 

"Yes, yes I would." Both boys jumped and whirled around. There, looking smug as a cat that just got it's cream, was Minho.

 

"Sup Minho." Tanner simpered, he pushed Newt behind him, and looked up at the Asian,"I'm sorry, but Newt's not allowed to be seen until your date."

 

Newt cackled behind him and ducked down,"Red looks good on you, Min."

 

Minho looked behind him at the manikin that was dressed in red. He had to agree that Newt was right. 

 

"Okay, I get it. I'll see you at 8, babe. Bye Tan." He began to walk off down to the other side of the store to give them their space, making a note to check out that red shirt when the two left.

 

"Wait!" All of a sudden a flustered Newt was jumping in front of him,"You're forgetting something."

 

Minho cocked his head to the side, like a confused puppy,"What?"

 

"You never go anywhere without a goodbye kiss." Newt said in a cute voice. He took Minho's hands and stood up on his tip toes to give his boyfriend a soft peck on the lips,"There!"

 

Minho felt his cheeks heat up, and gave him a kiss back,"Happy?"

 

"Very." With that, Newt went skipping back off with Tanner.

 

Once the boys were outside, Tanner took a deep breath and leaned against a nearby tree,"Okay, how about we avoid any shops that scream either of your boyfriends."

 

"Agreed." Newt swooped his hair to the side,"Argh, this crap is getting long."

 

Tanner pointed across the street at a place called Prince Charming Salon,"Then cut it." 

 

Wordlessly, Newt grabbed Tanner by the wrist and pulled him across the street and into the salon. A bleach blond girl was at the front desk, writing away at her clipboard frantically. Newt and Tanner approached the desk, the girl looked up, and smiled.

 

"Hello! You boys have an appointment?" She asked in a high pitched voice, Tanner may or may not have winced at the sound of it.

 

"No." He said, rubbing his ear.

 

The girl nodded and scribbled something down on the clipboard,"Okay, Klair is free for about three hours, so we can go ahead and slide you in for right now, how does that sound?"

 

"Sounds great." Said Newt.

 

"Is this for the both of you, or just one?" She picked up another clipboard and started scribbling down even more. Newt and Tanner looked at each other for a second. "Alright, I'll take that as both."

 

"Wha-" 

 

"Klair!" The girl cut Tanner off by yelling at the top of her lungs. 

 

Almost instantly, another girl came out from the back and held up both hands in surrender,"Alie, relax. I'm right here." She waved Newt and Tanner on over and stepped back so they could both sit down.

 

"I'm sorry about that." She said half annoyed,"What can I do for you boys?"

 

"Just need a small trim," Newt looked in the mirror and picked at his hair a little bit.

 

"Alright," Klair picked up a few supplies and got busy on Newt's hair. Newt watched her every move carefully, like she would make a mistake and cut one end too short. Yet, Klair was quick and efficient, and had his long locks trimmed back down to the way Newt loved. Short, and fluffy.

 

"How's that?" Klair stepped back and put down the comb. 

 

Newt looked at his hair carefully, and grinned,"Perfect. Thank you." Five minutes later, he and Tanner found themselves walking along the sidewalk once again, scanning through shops.

 

"The Amusing Peanut, and The Exalted Hog..." Newt had to refrain from repeatedly hitting his head on something,"Who's coming up with these names?"

 

"Beats me." Tanner shrugged. He looked around, and pointed off to a corner shop,"How about we check out Kat's?"

 

"Let's go!" With that, the two boys skipped over to the shop and went inside. They browsed through the shirts for a few minutes, until Newt spotted something. It was a cute half white, half grey sweater, hanging up all alone on a rack. 

 

                                                                                              

 

"Tan, what about this?"

 

Tanner came over and held the piece of cloth up to Newt's body, critiquing in the most odd way possible. Finally, he gave Newt a big thumbs up.

 

"I think it would look cute with some cream skinny jeans, and a scarf." He said, pressing the sides to the boy's waist.

 

Newt nodded and looked around the store anything else, Tanner discovered a shelf of little glass trinkets, but besides that, nothing that quite matched. So, Newt went ahead and bought the sweater, and headed back out into the streets. 

 

"How about we go to Latch's? I remember them having some scarves and skinny jeans in the front that might fit me." Newt suggested, as they crossed the street.

 

Tanner chuckled and patted his friend's back,"It's a women's clothing store, but hey, I'm down."

 

Newt felt his cheeks flush pink and nodded,"Alright. Come on!" He grabbed Tanner's arm, and started running towards the store.

 

"Shuck, Newt. You're excited." Tanner said, upon approaching the store. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Newt went into the shop, Tanner right behind him. There was absolutely nobody in the store, except for the cashier dressed in hot pink. 

 

"Newt, what about this?" Tanner held up a pink, frilly scarf, with a smug grin.

 

"Who the bloody hell do you think I am?" Newt giggled, lowering his voice. 

 

Tanner stuck his tongue out at him and put down the article of clothing to exchange it with a cream one,"How about this?"

                                                                                                  

 

"Great." Newt looked around and picked up a pair of cream skinny jeans,"Think these would fit?"

 

                                                                                                        

 

"Try them on." Tanner pushed him towards the dressing rooms,"I'll grab you another size if they don't."

 

Newt disappeared inside, and quickly tried on the jeans. They were a bit big on him, so he was going to definitely need a smaller size.

 

Tanner knocked on the door,"They fit?" 

 

The door opened and Newt tossed him the jeans,"Need a size smaller." Luckily, Tanner had already grabbed a smaller size, and threw them at him. This time, they fit Newt perfectly, hugging him in all the right places. 

 

"Can you toss me that scarf?" The scarf came flying from under the door. Newt put the sweater and scarf on, to see if they would look alright together. Surprisingly, it did, and with his new haircut, Newt firmly believed he could pass as some sort of runway model. 

 

"What's it look like?" Tanner asked from the other side of the door. Newt opened the door and let his friend peek at him, for a minute, the brunette was quiet and not saying anything, but then clapped his hands together and smiled,"You need new shoes, other than that, it's awesome!"

 

Once Newt had changed back into his former clothing, he purchased the clothes, and headed back outside. Tanner was snickering the whole time, because the cashier had given him and Newt the strangest look.

 

"How do you not get embarrassed buying girls clothes?" The brunette asked, as the made their way back down the sidewalk.

 

Newt shrugged,"Gally dared me and Minho to buy skirts once, and we had to wear them for a full week." He chuckled at the thought of the navy blue skirt Minho had to wear, and his bright red one,"After that experience, I have no shame."

 

"Damn." 

 

The two boys walked on, telling different stories, until Tanner stopped dead in his tracks, and looked wide eyed at a shoe shop with a name that Newt couldn't pronounce. 

 

"Stay here." And the brunette disappeared inside of the shop.

 

Newt looked around and found a bench to sit on, and waited patiently. And waited some more. It kind of reminded him of when he was in the box, and Tanner had taken forever to come help him out of the darkness. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice the man sitting down beside him.

 

"Surprised to see you out here all alone." A familiar voice said, an arm wrapping around his waist, and another wrapping around his neck. Newt jumped, and turned to look at the man, and relaxed. It was only Thomas. Thomas chuckled, and kissed his cheek,"I'm sorry, did I scare you babe?"

 

"A lot actually." Newt smiled at him and laid his head on Thomas's shoulder,"What are you doing here?"

 

"Minho told me to either get new shoes, or no date." Thomas explained, ruffling his hair,"And you know very well that I couldn't do that to either one of you."

 

"Yeah." Newt shuddered at the autumn breeze that whipped through the streets,"It's bloody cold out here."

 

"Maybe you should have brought a jacket, instead of this black t-shirt." Thomas pointed out, he unzipped his coat and pulled it half off,"Come here."

 

Knowing what he was up to, Newt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and snuggled closer to his warm chest, then the coat wrapped around him, and zipped back up,"Thank you, Tommy."

 

"Shuck, you're freezing, babe." Thomas gasped, wriggling away from the cold fingers that touched his slightly exposed waist.

 

"Well, aren't you two a sight to see." Tanner was suddenly back, looking proud of himself, and carrying a bag from the shop.

 

"What time is it?" Newt asked, shutting his eyes and nuzzling closer to Thomas's warm chest, not wanting to leave.

 

"Clock says it's 6:30." Thomas murmured, kissing his head,"You should probably get heading back to Tanner's to get ready, you have a bit of a walk ahead of you."

 

"But I don't wanna." Newt whined, suddenly not wanting to move,"Your warm."

 

Thomas sighed and tilted his chin up to give him a soft kiss,"Then you can take my coat." He shed the heavy coat from his arms, and placed it over Newt's shoulders, zipping it halfway,"There you go, cutie."

 

Newt slid his arms into the sleeves of the huge jacket and got up to stand by Tanner,"Thank you, Tommy."

 

"I'll be right back." Tanner stuck his tongue out at the two and ran back into the store,"Don't get pregnant!"

 

Newt felt his cheeks heat up, and looked down at his feet at the comment. All of a sudden, Thomas was right there and leaning down to give him a warm kiss. The British boy whined and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing him back softly and standing up on his tip toes. When they heard the door open and close again, they reluctantly separated.

 

"Ready, Newt?" Tanner asked, smiling stupidly.

 

"Ready." Newt nodded and stood back up on his tip toes to give Thomas a quick peck on the lips,"See you tonight, Tommy."

 

"See you tonight, babe." Thomas beamed back at him, and then Newt and Tanner were off.

 

"What did you forget?" Newt asked, eyeing the second back that Tanner had acquired.

 

"I remembered that my shoes were falling apart, and that I needed to grab a new pair." The brunette explained,"I've had the same pair since WICKED revived me."

 

"You're gonna have to tell me the full story some time." Newt snuggled into Thomas' coat as he spoke.

 

"Definitely."

 

* * *

 

"Lookin' good, Newton." Tanner whistled as the British boy came out of the bathroom. 

 

Newt smiled and looked at the grey shoes that covered his feet,"How did you know how big my foot was?"

 

                                                                                                        

 

"I remembered when we were trying to find a pair of shoes for you when you first came to the Glade." Tanner admitted.

 

Newt laughed and went over to give his friend a hug,"Thank you, Tan."

 

"Welcome, Newt." Tanner looked at the clock, and pinched his side,"Ey, it's about time you headed out. You have ten minutes."

 

"Oh bloody-" Newt panicked and started fidgeting about,"Thank's for reminding me. See you tomorrow, Tan!" He grabbed Tommy's warm jacket, and scrambled out the door.

 

"See ya." Tanner shook his head and walked back to his balcony to find the cup of tea he'd left there.

 

* * *

 

Newt padded down the chilly sidewalk as fast as he could, nestled up in the warm jacket Tommy had given him, feeling like a little kid. He reached Frypan's restaurant in no time, and found Minho and Thomas kissing on the bench.

 

Minho was in the red dress shirt that Tanner had pointed out earlier, and a black tie and skinny jeans. Thomas, on the other hand was in a black suit with a blue tie. 

 

                                                                                      

 

Newt took off his jacket and smirked devilishly, he had a plan. He walked over to his boyfriends, and threw the heavy coat over their heads.

 

"PDA!" He giggled, biting the tip of his finger.

 

Thomas threw the jacket off his head and left it on Minho, who pushed it back and peeked out from under it. Newt was 100% positive that he was blushing.

 

"Somebody's looking beautiful." Tommy complimented, patting his lap,"Come here." Newt eagerly sat in his lap and nuzzled up to him.

 

"You cut your hair..." Minho ran a hand through the fluffy hair and scratched at his scalp,"Looks cute."

 

"Yay." Newt giggled and kissed Minho's nose. Yep, he was blushing.

 

* * *

 

"Babeeee,"Minho whined, upon entering the apartment.

 

Thomas chuckled at the Asian and kissed his forehead,"I promise we'll cuddle after we get Newt back up and get in the shower." Minho groaned and dragged himself off to the bedroom to get his sweatpants and boxers. 

 

Thomas looked down at the sleeping British boy in his arms, and smiled,"Newt." No response,"Newt, baby, wake up." Newt fluttered his sleepy eyes open and looked up at his boyfriend.

 

"Don't wanna," He protested,"Can I just stay here?"

 

Thomas rolled his eyes and set him down on his feet, but since Newt was still half asleep, he nearly fell, if it wasn't for Thomas's strong arms catching him.

 

The blond half glared at him for that, and stumbled off to the bedroom after Minho, Thomas right behind him. After the much dreaded shower, Newt dragged himself to the bed with a warm blanket and crawled under the sheets before Minho could.

 

The Asian came in eventually, a bit more lively than Newt, but the bags under his eyes said very well that he was tired. Thomas was right behind him, getting in on one side of Newt, while Minho crawled in on the other. 

 

Minho snuggled up to Newt, leaving Thomas to spoon with the blond,"Your warm." The former runner commented.

 

Newt forced himself to stay awake like always so that he could watch Minho doze off and listen to Thomas's soft snores. The habit had started when he first got there, the nightmares plaguing him seemed to be soothed by falling asleep knowing that he had Minho and Thomas there with him. 

 

Yet the British boy yawned and snuggled down into the pillows and shut his eyes. He felt Minho drooling on his chest, and Thomas tracing figures into his waist, stuck between sleep and awareness. A smile made its way onto his face, he couldn't have asked for a better happily ever after than this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!! What do you guys think? Should here be a part 3? Should I stop here? 
> 
> I had this big idea to pair Gally and Tanner together, don't know how well that's gonna work. Idk, what do you guys want? Let me know in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
